Fluff
by sapphire316
Summary: Fluff comes in many different shapes and sizes, be it hair or friendship with a certain balloon-like robot. NOT ROMANCE!


Ever since he was a young child, Hiro Hamada had always had incredibly fluffy hair. Tadashi insisted that it looked like a black jet-puffed marshmallow. He said that under all that hair, Hiro's head was bound to be so small that inside it there was only a brain and a couple of bones to keep it steady. This earned Hiro the nickname "Bonehead". In return, Hiro decided to come up with a nickname for Tadashi. Unfortunately, all he could come up with was "Flathead", as Hiro had always said that Tadashi's hair was the flattest thing he had ever seen. Needless to say, Tadashi got a kick out of that.

However, he was gone now. Even if Tadashi had survived the fire, his so-called "flat" hair would've been all burned off. Hiro found himself thinking this as he laid on his bed one day, his torso bent as he hung upside down towards the floor. He had no idea what prompted him to think about his brother this way. He supposed that ever since Baymax had showed him the video of Tadashi's robotic project tests, he had begun thinking of the little, more random features of Tadashi. More so than the bigger picture.

Now, he wasn't full-on depressed anymore. No, his friends made sure of that. They were considered superheroes now, and nothing could ruin that. It was just that, now, at this moment, Hiro had nothing else to do. He was bored. And so he thought of Tadashi.

Hiro smiled slightly as he remembered Tadashi's laughter when his new nickname had been presented. It had been so hard to make him stop, and Hiro eventually had to cross his arms and face the wall to get his brother to calm down. Of course, he had made a pouty face as he did so, but he couldn't have let Tadashi see that. He was only seven, after all, and it would've only caused more laughter from "Flathead".

Lost in the memory of his and Tadashi's younger selves, Hiro didn't hear the sound quite similar to a couple of balloons being rubbed together coming up he behind him. When a robotic voice asked, "What is wrong?", the boy with the fluffy hair yelped and fell off the bed, his face smashing into the floor.

"You have fallen," the voice of Baymax sounded from above. Hiro twisted his neck in such a way that looked extremely uncomfortable, but allowed him to see the white robot.

Hiro let out a chuckle as Baymax stared down at him. "Oh, hey Baymax," he said. "Didn't uh, didn't see you there."

"Are you alright?" Baymax asked, his head tilting to the side. He took Hiro's arm in his large white hand and pulled the boy up. "Your hair is in a fluff," the robot observed.

"No Baymax, I'm fi-wait, what?" Hiro asked, cutting off his own sentence. "My hair's in a...fluff?"

"Yes," Baymax confirmed. "Tadashi programmed me with the knowledge that when you are stressed, upset, or surprised, your already fluffy hair widens, like a jet-puffed marshmallow."

Hiro' eyes widened as he stared at Baymax. Tadashi had really programmed those exact words into Baymax? Oh, that...that...

"Flathead," Hiro muttered affectionately, finishing his thought with a slight smile on his lips. Only Tadashi Hamada would do something like that.

"My databases show that 'Flathead' was a retort to the nickname, 'Bonehead'," Baymax said, raising a finger. Hiro raised his eyes to look at the robot. That was seriously in the databases of a healthcare robot?

"Tadashi...programmed you to scan your patients with that much detail? Seriously?" Hiro asked, running his hand through his fluffy hair.

"You are my patient," Baymax told him, stepping closer to the boy. "But you are more than that."

Hiro could do nothing but stare for a few seconds. Then, a smile bigger than the one before lot up his face. "Yeah, buddy," he said. "We're friends."

"Sick," Baymax said. Hiro laughed, to which Baymax responded with, "It is just an expression."

Hiro smiled. "Yeah," he said. He jumped up high in the air and threw his arms around Baymax's soft neck. And as the robot hugged him back, Hiro couldn't help but think Tadashi was with him too.


End file.
